


Good Morning

by soldmysoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, dick piercings, late for work, ride the hog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoul/pseuds/soldmysoul
Summary: Mako is horny first thing in the morning.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this super self-indulgent piece out of my system before I start on the sequel to Where There's Smoke. Enjoy ;3

You lean forward, peering into the mirror above the sink and attempting to perfect your eyeliner for the second try so far today.  _ Damn... why does everyone make it look so easy? _ Finally it looks somewhat similar to the one you've already finished on your other eye.  _ Close enough _ . You finally remember to breathe, as if holding your breath helps at all, and reach for your hairbrush, taming your hair into a sassy yet chic bun atop your head. Before you can decide on a lipstick shade for the day, movement in the mirror catches your eye and you feel Mako press himself against your back. 

“Morning, handsome,” you coo, your reflection smiling at him. He smirks and you can see his eyes glint behind the curtain of silver hair that hangs over his forehead. 

“You and your makeup,” he teases sweetly, placing his hands on either side of you against the counter, effectively pinning you in place with his gut. “You know you don’t need it.” You blush and busy yourself with choosing your lip color. “See? Who needs rouge with a blush like that? Pretty little pet…” A big hand strokes down your side as he presses forward against you. The change in his stance lets you feel his erection straining at the front of his boxers, grinding against your backside. 

“Makoooo… I have to get to work,” you whine halfheartedly, already feeling heat pooling between your legs. He chuckles low and kisses your neck, stubble prickling your skin. 

“Work can wait,” he murmurs against your skin, gyrating his hips and reaching one hand down to the front of your skirt. He caresses you and you can’t help but bend slightly forward over the counter, spreading your legs instinctively. 

“Jack’s gonna have a fit,” you chuckle. His deft fingers make you gasp breathlessly, and you watch him smirk down at you in the mirror. 

“Boy Scout needs to loosen up.” He leans down to breathe across your neck, sending goosebumps up your spine. “So do you.” He punctuates the statement by nipping your ear with his monstrous teeth, making you whine needily. You melt like putty under his massive hands, grateful for the support of the countertop as your knees turn to jelly. 

“Mmm, make me,” you murmur defiantly, and he chooses that moment to slip your panties to the side and plunge one of his thick fingers into your soaking pussy. A moan escapes you as you feel your walls stretch to accommodate the intrusion, his digit pumping in and out of you at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“What was that, pet? Didn't quite catch it,” he teases, grinding against you and groping your breast, causing your carefully assembled outfit to become dishevelled. Your skirt is hiked up around your waist now, and the lacy pink panties you wear could be so easily torn away if that's what he wanted. The thought makes you shiver. “Hmm, that's what I thought,” he rumbles to your lack of reply. He quickens his pace and presses you further over the sink, until your breathy moans cloud the mirror with each thrust of his finger. 

Just as you sense the familiar tension building inside you, Mako stops suddenly and slowly withdraws his finger. Before you can protest, he backs up enough to turn you to face him, leaning down to capture your lips hungrily. You gasp in surprise and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue, thick and hot, into your mouth. It feels so good to be claimed by him, to be his and his alone, and you can't help but pull yourself closer to him, wanting to feel as much of him as possible pressing against you. 

He suddenly breaks the kiss, effortlessly picking you up to carry you over his shoulder to the bedroom. “Eeee! Mako, warn me next time!” A quick smack to your ass surprises you. 

“Where's the fun in that?” he growls before tossing you playfully on the bed. You giggle excitedly as his hulking form crawls to position himself in front of you, his hands reaching to remove your panties before gently pulling your thighs apart. The cool air of the room chills the dampness between your legs, making you shiver. Mako pulls you closer as he lies on his belly, hot breath ghosting over your sex. His tongue probes your folds, warm and wet, before his face presses hungrily against you. You moan and arch off the bed, lost to the sensations, and his hands move up to pin you down. 

“Ah, fuck, Mako…” Your chest heaves as his slick muscle twists inside you, the sounds obscene yet tantalizing. He hums deeply and the vibrations jolt you to the core, feeling your orgasm building once again. He doesn’t slow his motions this time, however - if anything he picks up the pace, alternating between sucking on your clit and thrusting his tongue deep into you. Your hands find his silver hair and you cling desperately to him as your climax overwhelms you, body shaking and spasming in ecstasy. 

When you finally manage to focus your eyes on him, he sits up and wipes your fluids from his chin, licking his full lips seductively. “Mmm… most important meal of the day,” he smirks. You can't help but chuckle breathily, still overexerted as you are. You shakily raise yourself onto your elbows, then move to kneel in front of him, nudging him to lie back. Easing yourself to your belly in front of him, you press kisses to his thighs, focusing your gaze on his tented boxers. He quickly hooks his thumbs under the waistband and pulls them down enough to free his hardened length. The piercings glint in the low light and you can't help but lick your lips in anticipation. 

Without waiting for Mako to urge you onward, you duck down and wrap your lips around the tip, tongueing the Prince Albert ring gently. He groans pleasantly, big hand cradling your head to ground himself. You smile to yourself, taking him deeper, feeling the first frenum bar brush your lips. You might not be able to fit the entirety of his cock into your mouth, but what does fit is sure to get special treatment. Swirling your tongue around the most sensitive spots, hollowing your cheeks and sucking quietly - he pulls you off without warning. 

“Not ready to finish just yet,” he rumbles before lifting you easily up to straddle his lap. Your skirt falls and covers you, but he pulls it back up, enjoying the show of you grinding against his piercing-laden cock. “Love watching you ride me. Such a good girl.” His praise fuels your lust, and you deftly raise yourself up to align him at your soaked entrance. It presses into you slowly, stretching you further with every thick inch. The ring at his tip grazes your insides deliciously, making you grind eagerly as you sink further. 

“Ohhhh,  _ fuck _ , Mako,” you pant, eyes beginning to water from the painful pleasure. His hands settle on your hips, still watching as you lower yourself onto him. Once you've fully enveloped him, he lets out the breath he was holding. Every time he fills you like this, you swear he's gotten bigger since last time, each time feeling full to bursting. You love it. You love  _ him _ .

You begin to move, the piercings scraping you in the best way possible, adding to the stimulation. It doesn't take long until you're almost at your limit, the pressure inside you building to a crescendo. Soon your head is thrown back as you cry out his name, moaning and gasping for breath as your muscles clench tightly around him. He slows as you ride out your orgasm, finally pulling out slowly. You support yourself on his gut, reaching down to finish him off with rough strokes, just the way you know he likes it. In another moment his fingers dig into you as he cums, filling the space between you with hot sticky mess. 

Drained, you collapse on top of him, not minding the fact that your outfit is now thoroughly ruined. He huffs below you, a slight wheeze in his breath, and you roll over to grab his mask and a can of Hogdrogen from his nightstand. He gratefully accepts, a yellow fog filling the air momentarily before quickly dissipating. 

“Thanks, princess,” he murmurs, holding you to his side. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” you whisper, nuzzling against his bicep. A few moments of silence pass before either of you speak. “I guess I should call in sick, huh?”

He pulls up his mask and kisses you deeply in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did! Thanks for reading!


End file.
